


chin up, buttercup

by wildflower (bangtrashsyd)



Series: broduce 101 [6]
Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: its thursday so here's one more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangtrashsyd/pseuds/wildflower
Summary: this one is where jonghyun talks to hyunbin to make him cheer up





	chin up, buttercup

**Author's Note:**

> ok i didn't update these few days bc number one i was such a stupid ass to write so quickly and cover so many days in one friggin chapter so I don't want to go back and reorder the chapters bc that's just messy and uh nO number two I was actually hospitalized for gastric flu & dehydration (ik it's the stupidest thing on earth stop judging me) so yeah here's one for this week before The Episode tomorrow (God I'm not ready)

Jonghyun watches silently, half in the shadows of the producing team. He's hidden himself nicely between the cameras and staff, angling his small body and sitting between the legs of the largest tripod he can find. 

The reason why's he's sweating in his favourite hoodie, waiting out for a certain group to start practicing, in this heat, is because-

There he is.

Hyunbin's hair glints coppery red in the harsh lighting of the practice studio. He walks past the entire team of staff on dead feet with swollen eyes, and Jonghyun baulks at how  _bad_ he looks. Hyunbin has definitely lost weight, and the shirt that fit snugly on him a few weeks before now hangs off his shoulders. Jonghyun blinks, taking Hyunbin in fully for the first time in nearly a week.

While preparing for the Position Evaluations, he had been too busy looking after Guanlin and Moonbok and sometimes, Taemin. He barely had time to check in with Dongho, Minki and Minhyun, and had been accidentally (not on purpose, of course) ignoring his other kids. A longer glance at Hyunbin reveals the defeated slump in his shoulders and the way his hands shake slightly while holding the lyric sheet. Seokhun eyes his position with something like confusion and puzzlement in his eyes, but thankfully he keeps silent and ignores Jonghyun completely. Jaehwan strolls into the room with a brisk walk, discussing something about the vocal arrangement with Sungwoon. He double-takes when he sees Jonghyun, tilting his head with curiosity. A finger to his lips sends him away with a shake of his head, and Sungwoon nods to him in greeting, then greets Seokhun. Jisung bounces in a moment later, and Jonghyun prays that he keeps his mouth shut. An enthusiastic greeting to Seokhun passes, and Jisung misses him completely. Minhyun comes in last, and Jonghyun relaxes on instinct at the warm glance and half-smile he is given.

Hyunbin is still completely oblivious, chewing on his lip. Jonghyun settles himself more comfortably, propping his hand up on a knee and leaning his jaw onto it. Seokhun begins the check and review soon enough, and Minhyun's voice is as good as always, although Jonghyun notices that it's half a range down as compared to what he expected. Hyunbin begins his lines, and he makes it across smoothly enough, despite the notes being slightly uneven and jerky. Everyone does well, of course, but Jonghyun is here for Hyunbin, so he keeps an intent eye out on him. The next set of lines for him is  _important,_ Jonghyun realises. It's the bridge, and Jisung chirps in to help him out. Unfortunately, Hyunbin's utter lack of confidence causes his voice to fail, and the words come out as a whisper instead of a caress. He takes that into account, pulling his cap off to run his hands through his hair. 

Seokhun releases them all with a gentle reminder to practice, but his call of: "Hyunbin-ah, please stay back." makes the boy flinch. Minhyun breezes past him, tucking his hand into Jaehwan's and Sungwoon's arms, and Jisung follows after patting Hyunbin's head. The other has to tiptoe, and Jonghyun stifles a small giggle. 

Seokhun packs up his things, and when he finally notices Hyunbin, the poor child, fidgeting in front of him, he jumps slightly.

"Oh!" He says, and clutches his chest.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Hyunbin asks tentatively, the crease between his eyebrows intensifying.

"Not me." Seokhun gives a little smirk, then points to Jonghyun sitting on the floor. "Him."

To say Hyunbin is surprised would be an understatement. Hyunbin lets out a shriek of pure terror that leaves everyone in the room in fits.

"Hyung?" He asks, eyes blown open in amazement. "Hyung? What- Why? What?"

"Hey, Hyunbin-ie." Jonghyun beams at him, and takes comfort in the way Hyunbin loosens up and looks more comfortable. "Thanks, sir."

"You two have a nice talk." He says, nodding at them and clapping a hand on Hyunbin's back. The staff around him start to leave too, and Jonghyun tries to get himself out but fails. Apparently, he was small enough to get in but not out.

"Help?" He asks, and Hyunbin is shaken out of his daze to run across the room to grab his feet. Hyunbin drags him out between the legs of the tripod, and they laugh together at the absurdity of the situation.

"Hyung, your feet are  _tiny."_ Hyunbin says, chuckling, and Jonghyun swats him with an open palm. 

"Shut up, I have a complex about those." He mutters, tucking them close to himself. "Not me today, though." A jab into Hyunbin's ribs makes the other yelp, and they lean against the mirror. Jonghyun lets Hyunbin rest his head on his lap.

"Close your eyes." Jonghyun instructs and the other does it without much complaint. Like this, Hyunbin looks young and at peace. "Now, tell me what's been going on."

Hyunbin is slow to open up to him, and Jonghyun is patient, nudging out replies and secrets from the little child in his lap. 

"I feel like everyone in my team thinks I'm a weak link." Hyunbin says slowly. "Even Minhyun-ie hyung."

"Feel better once you said it out?" Jonghyun asks, and he gets a slow nod in return.

"I'm going to be honest." Jonghyun continues.

"You  _are_ the weakest link." He says, watching Hyunbin's breathing hitch. "In fact, I don't know what the hell you were thinking. However, I trust you and I believe in you. And I'm sure your team does too, you giant baby. Sometimes, the weakest link is still the chain that ties everything together. You are special in your own way, Kwon Hyunbin."

A tear trickles off the corner of Hyunbin's eye, and Jonghyun rubs it away with the pad of his thumb.

"Do you hear me?" Jonghyun insists, and Hyunbin smiles shakily. "Say it out loud."

Hyunbin remains silent, and Jonghyun lets him take his time. When he speaks, his voice is choked and muffled.

"I am..." Hyunbin says, eyes firmly closed. "Special. In my own way."

"Now with your eyes open." Jonghyun commands, and his eyes catch the soft gaze below him.

"I am special." Hyunbin says, with a note of finality in his voice. "In my own way."

Jonghyun grins, mussing up Hyunbin's hair and pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

"Good job, kiddo." Jonghyun praises, and Hyunbin blinks languidly.

"Thanks, hyung." He says simply. "You're the best."

"No, I just treasure you." Jonghyun dismisses the compliment, and Hyunbin's eyes narrow.

"Say it too." Hyunbin sasses.

"What?" Jonghyun asks, laughing at the affronted look on the other's face.

"You're the best." Hyunbin insists and Jonghyun caves, granting the boy what he wants. The way Hyunbin's smile lights up is worth it, and Jonghyun acquiesces to his order of "Tell me what you've been up to."

He's halfway talking about Moonbok and his interesting vocal colour when a snore interrupts him. He looks down, and Kwon Hyunbin is passed out on his lap, his mouth open in a giant snore. 

"This idiot child." Jonghyun scowls fondly down at him, and adjusts himself so Hyunbin doesn't get a crook in his neck. Another snore cuts across his ranting, and Jonghyun sighs, knowing that there is no way to wake Hyunbin up. He leans against the wall, and closes his eyes.

 

"Jonghyun-ie hyung." Someone is shaking him, and Jonghyun startles awake. Hyunbin is awake too, and the hand on his shoulder belongs to him. 

"Sorry I slept on you." Hyunbin grins apologetically, and Jonghyun feels so tired in his bones. 

"Mphf." He says in response, eyes closing again.

"You're really tired, aren't you?" Hyunbin asks, not even including formalities, the little brat. Jonghyun gives a tiny nod, and suddenly Hyunbin drags him upright, hooking his arms around his waist. It's slightly uncomfortable, and Jonghyun doesn't complain as Hyunbin drags him across the stairs and training centre to a bed to sleep in. He falls asleep again somewhere during the journey, letting Hyunbin support him, and he feels so  _content._

 

 

The next morning, Jonghyun wakes up in the Vocal dorms with a mouthful of red hair, blinking at the amused look on Jaehwan's face. Jaehwan's hair is stuck up in different directions on his head, and Jonghyun lets out a rumble at the sight. Minhyun pads over with ridiculous hot pink socks to wave at him, and he tries to untangle himself from Hyunbin. Yet, as he struggles, Hyunbin's arms tighten around him and he lets out a sigh, giving up.

"Help?" He asks, and the two awake in the dorm shake their heads. Jaehwan's hand lands in his hair, and Jonghyun winces as his scalp is dug by his bony knuckles.

"Just sleep." Jaehwan advises, and Jonghyun huffs, doing just that.

**Author's Note:**

> leAvE a cOMMent bc i love those and it would make me really happy and jfnguvcmhlu yep


End file.
